Haunting Me
by Hartbigsexual
Summary: Percy has had control of his life for 10 years now. He's been single, not much into dating since his teen accident, and carefree. that's when he sees her again. but it cant be her. the last time he saw her was at the funeral. and she was being buried.
1. Why do you do this to me?

It was storming outside. It has been for almost three days straight now. Usually I love this weather, but not today. Today is making me think. I hate thinking. All my thoughts end up in the same place eventually. Thinking of her.

I cant stop thinking about her. Its been ten years since the accident. ten years since i've had my heart ripped out. ten years on my own. you'd think "Hey. Look its Percy, see how much he has grown? He's twenty-eight now", but in realily, im still stuck on the day she died. Back when we were both eight-teen. How can the best day of your life turn into the worst you've ever experianced?

The rain was splattering hard against the window pain making me feel uneasy. The wind was really strong, it had blown over all the trashcans on the street. It was dark outside too. It was supposed to be the middle of the day, but if you werent looking at the clock youd probably think it was late at night.

I was sitting there on the couch in my Plaid pajama pants and a plain white V neck mens fit tee. My hair was dishevled from not having combed it in days and the stuble on my chin had finally turned into a small beard. There was trash everywhere. Soda cans strewn about the living room and pizza crust all over the furnature. I had become a wreck. This would have been our ten year anniversery being married. of not killing each other out of stupidness. We were supposed to have a big happy family. its what she wanted. but then they took her. and they killed her. if i had only been there a minute sooner i could have saved her. But when she needed me the most where was I? I couldnt even tell you that.

I woke up a couple hours later to absolute silence. I must have fallen asleep thinking about her again because when i awoke my cheeks where tearstained. Ive grown accustomed to waking up crying my eyes out or screaming from nightmares about her dying replaying over and over in my head. Nico has tried to get me out of my house. My mother, Sally, has come by a couple times in the past but stopped when she saw that no matter how hard she tried she couldnt make me happy. I didnt exist anymore to anyone. Probably because i didnt exist to myself.

After what seemed like eons of my just sitting there sobbing again i got up and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. i needed a shower that much clear. there were huge bags under my eyes and i was starting to smell. slowly i gathered everything i needed and got in biding my time like normal trying to get clean. i figured if i didnt clean up for myself i might as well clean up for her. today was the day i was finally going to go visit her grave. for the first time since we buried her. i couldnt stay away much longer. something was beckoning me her gravesight.

I got out of the shower and applied some shaving cream to my face. she hated when i grew my facial hair out. said it hurt to kiss me since i had such rough stuble. so i would shave for her. i combed my hair forward into my face, it not going below my eyebrows, but being very uneven since i do my own cutting. i went into my closet and picked out the nicest clothes i had to wear. A longsleeved plaid red and white button up shirt with khaki pants and brown loafers was the only thing suitable for where i was going. i wanted to look my best.

All the color had drained from my eyes. instead of them being their normal sea green they were dull and lifeless. My skin was pale since it hadnt seen the sun in gods know how long and i wasnt used to moving so much. i grabbed my keys, which were dusty on the keyrack, and put my leather jacket on before grabbing my helmet and heading out to my Harley in the shed.

It took a couple tries to get her started but when i did i peeled out and headed to the nearest flower shop. i wasnt going to go visit her without anything to give her since it has been ten years.

I got a big bouquet of roses and lilacs, her favourites, and wrapped them up tightly and put them in my saddlebags so the rainy wind wouldnt damage them. it was stupid of my to be even attemping to ride in this weather, it was a death wish for sure, but i had to go. at that very moment.

I rode twelve miles before pulling up to the cemetary gates. it was closed but the padlock was open to i put my bike on the kickstand and turned the engine off before going up to the gate and opening it. i went back to my bike and grabbed the flowers then walked inside. the gates closed behind me but i thought nothing of it. i was only intent on remembering where she was buried. after countless minutes of searching i finally found her tombstone.

-Annabeth Chase-  
1992-2010 Beloved daughter and girlfriend

i fell to my knees in front of it tears springing to my eyes. My heart couldnt hold all the pain that was washing over me. the pain of never feeling my best friend, my girlfriend, my everything again. never hearing her soft voice when she was being sweet or her stern one when i was being scolded. never laying eyes on her beautiful golden face again. never looking into her deep stormy grey eyes so full of love and emotion it took my breath away.

The sobs ripped through my chest and i was shaking. "Annabeth.." i croaked."im so sorry"

"Percy?" My head snapped up at my name. that voice was familiar yet i couldnt place it. i looked around blinded by my tears but couldnt see anyone. so who had said my name?

andddd thats the end of the first chapter. if you like it review if you dont, then review anyways haha. like i said i dont have spell check or autocap or anything so please bear with me.


	2. Is it a dream?

"It's okay, Percy." The voice spoke again. It was more distant however so i got to my feet walking towards it trying to get nearer. It sounded like her, like Annabeth, but older and not near as happy as i remember. The way the voice popped the P and slurred the C reminded me of the way she used to say my name when her voice was thick with love. The voice was a perfect match, but who was i kidding? My Annabeth was dead.

"Hurry Percy." the voice called urgently. It was farther away now, leading deeper into the cemetary. "Come find me. Before it's too late. I know you can do it." It was a plea now.

I broke off into a run dropping the flowers as I sprinted to catch up to the voice. I had to find out who was calling to me. If it wasn't Annabeth, I still had to know who. I had fallen in love with the voice. They seemed to know me. And my heart was telling me I knew them too. I knew I wasn't far behind now. I could actually hear footsteps and see a footpath leading into the oldest part of the cemetary where the gravekeeper lived in a tiny shack.

As the old rotted shack came into veiw I heard a door slam. It must have been the door to the shack. Quickly and without caution i approached the shack. It was a rundown old building with plywood over the windows and a blue tarp for a roof. whoever had been living here must be in some major debt to not have this place fixed up. I knocked on the door and woodchips fell to the ground. My fist had made an indention in the rotted wood of the door that was crooked on its hinges.

I counted to ten then knocked again. why would someone lead me here only to not answer the door when i knocked?

"Hello?" I tried calling my voice breaking slightly. still no answer. I turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. With ease i pushed the door open and stepped inside. A sudden gust of wind rushed in behind me and blew out my only source of light in this place. The shack had no electricity so it was lit by candles. I turned around and had to push hard to close the door but i finally got it shut.

I pulled my lighter out of my pocket and flicked it open. A small light was better then no light. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could faintly make out a chair and a table to my left. What surprised me the most was seeing a small bed made of hay and a torn quilt on the floor to my right. As i neared the bed I noticed a small figured hunched in the corner half hidden by the quilt. Each step i took towards the figure the smaller it appeared as if it was shrinking back, cowering before me.

"It's okay," i whispered softly. "Come on out i promise i wont hurt you." I tried to sound as less scary as possible but i dont know how that was working for me.

"Percy."

I stopped dead in my tracks. The figure in front of me is what spoke my name.

"Who, Who are you?" i asked shakily not moving a step closer. "Annabeth? is that you?"

All of a sudden the figure was in my arms sobbing. "You didn't forget me Percy, your didint forget." i could barely make out the words as hot tears leaked through my shirt. I slowly wrapped my arms around the figure finding it oddly familiar to me. She was boney. like she hadnt eaten in months i felt as if i would break her if i ever squeezed a tad. I picked her up in my arms dropping my lighter to the floor, it automatically closing do to its mechanics so it didnt start a fire, and i carried her outside into a better light so i could actually see who i was holding in my arms. i carefully placed her feet on the floor and held her armslength away. I couldnt tell what color hair she had it was so dirty and her eyes were completely drained of color as mine were. Her cheekbones were protruding from her face, she was like a skeleton, but i could hear her breathing and see her pulse.

"Come on." I found myself saying. "Lets get you cleaned up back at my place" I took her hand without a second thought and started walking back to the cemetary gates without waiting for an answer. Easily enough she didnt argue or resist but was led long easily.

I didnt hesitate to put my helmet on her head. she needed it more than me. i climbed on my bike and righted it up holding out my hand to her so she could climb on behind me. it took a couple times for her to swing her leg over, she was weak with exaustion and hunger, but as soon as her arms found her way around my waist i started my engine and sped off towards my house on the beach.

I pulled into the shed and helped her off the bike. i sat the helmet on my seat then took her hand again and led her inside my house. i didnt give her enough time to see my living room. what a mess it was from me being down in the dumps from misery of my own useless life. instead i hurried her through the house to my bedroom and straight into the bathroom. I turned on the shower for her then got out some towels and some of my sweats for her.

"This is all i have for now. I'll be in the livingroom when your done" i told her.

"thank you." she whispered to me. Her voice was embedded in my head. everything she has spoken to me today is still ringing in my ears. I was drunk off the voice i couldnt get enough of it. That sound was the sound ive been waiting to hear for ten years of my life now. I still had no Idea if it was her or not, but I was hoping it was. It had to be.

"take your time." was all i said before i exited the bathroom shutting the door behind me and walking back out to the living room.

I started picking up all the soda cans and pizza crust. I didnt want my guest to think badly of me for living in a pigsty. After i had cleaned up the majority of the mess the events of today came flooding my mind all at once and i got dizzy. I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes. Could all this really be happening? Could she be back? Back from the dead and in my house right now? i dont know how long i thought about it. it must have been awhile because all of a sudden im blinded by a beautifil girl who has taken my breath away.

Okay thats it for tonight. im tired and sick so i hope you enjoyed it. review review review thats all i can say for now. 


	3. why so long?

She was absolutely stunning. All the dirt had been washed from her hair and body and she was glowing. she looked just like a goddess with her silky blonde hair cascading down her back making a brilliant mane around her face.

She stopped in the entryway when she caught me staring and a blush crept to her face. she was in my grey sweatpants that were about six sizes too big for her so she had the drawstrings pulled out and knotted tightly to keep them from falling down her bony body. My white 'Death by Roses' band tee was hanging loosely off of her shoulders. The neckline fell below her collarbones and down to her midchest. If it fell anylower i would be able to see a spot i shouldnt. I tried to advert my gaze from that area. I didnt want to be labled a Pervert.

At first i didnt notice her take a step towards me, i was looking into her eyes agian. Some of the color had be regained but they were still a familiar grey i once knew and loved. They matched the storm clouds outside.

she cleared her throat uncomfortable by the silence.

"I know you," i stated bluntly. She nodded at me and opened her mouth to speak but i interrupted her before she got the first word out. "but how? How are you here right now?" I took a few steps towards her until there was only a foot of space between us. She craned her neck to look up at me. i had a good two feet on her.

I could tell she could see all the motion playing about my face. She made an expression, mocking my own, of wonder and hurt. she must have known that i was fixing to break down and start to cry again because she closed the remaing distance between us and fed her arms through mine and around for a hug.

She pressed tightly against me and squeezed my waist. i buried my face in her hair breathing deeply. she smelled manly. like me after i shower. the only shower supplies i had were for men. she must have used my Old Spice Shampoo and body wash to get clean.

I wrapped my arms back around her holding her to me afraid that if i let go i'll end up waking up and itll all be a dream.

"I'm so sorry ive been gone so long." her voice was thick with anguish. "i didnt know where i was. i couldnt find my way out. the only reason im alive right now is because my mother. she sent me food." she was having trouble speaking. she was trying to get it all out at once while hiccuping from the sobs that rippled throughout her body.

"Hey, hey now Annabeth." i tried soothing her. There was no way in Hades that this was her fault. She didnt know. If anything it was my fault. If i would have gone to the cemetery sooner to visit her, i couldve already held her in my arms. I couldve had her by my side as my wife. We couldve had a family. Theres so many 'we couldves' that i can come up with if i had visited her grave sooner.

"Annabeth dont you think for one second this is anywhere near your fault." i said with a stern tone."If anything its mine for not having the courage to come sooner."

i stepped away from her dropping my arms to my sides and looked at the ground afraid to look at her. "I shouldve come years ago." i whispered barely audiable. Its true. it was my fault. She was very unhealthy looking being this skinny and all. i took hold of her hand and silently i led her to the kitchen. I knew she wasnt allergic to anything and i still remembered the foods she loved and hated.

I sat her down at the bar, helping her onto the barstool. i went over to the pantry pulling out a variety of foods then to the fridge grabbing just as much food. "its your choice. i can make you anything you want. so what will it be?" I asked finally looking at her again.

"I've been craving MacnCheese mixed with Tunafish." she said a bit sheepily. This was her favourite meal when we were growing up. MacnCheese and tunafish with saltine crackers. I still rememembered.

"Coming right up." I smiled at her putting everything away except for what i needed. i started boiling a pot of water on the stove and took a seat next to her at the bar. i didnt know how to start the conversation i needed to start so i stayed quiet.

I felt her hand touch my arm gently. i looked up into her eyes and saw a smiling on her face and i couldnt help but smile back at her.

"what is it percy?" she asked softly in a voice she only used when she knew i was upset about something.

"Its just been so long. Ive missed you so much." i did miss her alot. When she died she took my life with her. I was just an empty shell living everyday life. I never smiled or laughed in the time she was absent from me. I was totally in love with this girl next to me. i Still was, but the only thing i need to know most of all is if she still loved me too.

"ive missed you too Percy." she leaned toward me more. her movement was swift and easy i was glad she did. i wanted to be as close to her as possible. i wanted to hold her in my arms again. i wanted.. i wanted... i wanted.. thats not what it is thought. i dont just want to. i need to. i need to feel her. i need to hold her again so i can protect her and make sure no harm comes to her or we"re not sepereated again.

I was snapped back to reality when i noticed she was talking. "and...Percy are you even listening?" she asked

"wha..? Oh yes of course!" i hurridly answered trying to cover up the fact that i had zoned.

"You did it again didnt you? you went off into your own world." she smiled sympathetically

"Im sorry, i was just thinking of...and im sorry." i brought my hand up and carefully cupped her cheek. i brushed my thumb over her cheekbone and blush followed my path. Maybe we could get back to the way things were before he death. "you'll stay right?" i asked hopefully "with me?"

without hesitation, im glad to say, she answered. "yes." we got caught in the moment gazing lovingly into each others eyes but out revire was disrupted but water overflow on the stove. "I got it!" i jumped up and away quickly. i grabbed the of macncheese and dumped the uncooked noodles into the water and stirred. i lowered the flame so it didnt boil over again and took a seat next to her.

"are you ready to talk about what happen?" i asked her. "about the passed ten years?" 


	4. Do you really?

**I think you all should know, writers like getting reviews and feedback. if your a writer on this sight you would probably agree. if your a writer reading my story the least you could do is review. its what you want, its what i want. i think its a fair trade to say, if you review my story i'll review yours. anyone review. it really lets the writer know your reading and it makes their day.**

* * *

She sighed. "Percy, I.. I cant talk about it right now. I'm sorry." She looked away from me and dropped her hand. "I'm just not ready yet."

"Don't be sorry." I soothed. Gently I placed my hand on her cheek and pulled her face back towards me. "I understand, its okay. If your not ready that's fine I won't push." I really wanted to know what happened, but if I pressed matters, she might get tired upset and leave and I couldn't have that. Not when I had just gotten her back.

"Thank you," she whispered softening up a bit at my easy-goingness. "Thank you."

Without a word I got up and stirred the noodles. They were big and mushy so I decided that they were ready so strain. I pulled out my colander and poured the noodles into it letting the excess water drain. I looked up at her while I was goofing off, pouring the noodles back and forth between the pot and the colander and I saw a smile grow large on her face.

"I still got it." I chuckled pouring it one last time into the pot. I never measured how much butter and milk you're supposed to put in it, I just guestimate.

After adding the cheese and stirring it all in I got out my biggest bowl and poured it in there and then got two spoons. I'll kill one bird with two stones this time. (A/N different expression)

"Eat all you want. I can make more or something else anytime." I said setting the bowl on the bar between us. "Sorry its only one bowl. I don't have many..." I trailed off. I've lived by myself so long that eventually I stopped buying kitchenware. I did the dishes every time I ate so I only needed one bowl, one plate, maybe a few different utensils, and that's really all I needed.

She took the spoon greatfully and got a small amount of noodles. She would have to build up to her stomach size. Start off small with the food. I didn't want her to over do it and get a stomach ache but each night I would make her eat more and more till she is healthy and the right weight again.

"So now that your here we need to go shopping. As much as I'd love to see you in my clothes everyday that can't happen so we need to buy you some. And for now you can sleep in my bedroom I don't mind taking the couch." I was still watching her eat yet to pick up my own spoon. I would wait till she was done and I'd eat the rest. I wasn't very hungry anyways.

She didn't answer. I don't blame her. She was too busy eating to even notice me staring at her again. The more she ate the more color she seemed to gain. Here I was all pale from not having seen the light of day in the longest time, and here she was, after living in a shack in the middle of a cemetery, already she had her golden tint back, just like she did when we were teens.

She must have caught me staring because she paused right before she was going to take a bite to stare back at me. Her mouth was half open but I don't think she realized this as we stared at each other. I was trying to compare this Annabeth's features to the old Annabeth's. Trying to see what all was different. The only thing was, there was nothing different. She was still exactly the same. The puzzled expression she was right now was familiar to me even. There was no difference except for the lack or weight.

I had no idea what she was thinking but just by looking into her eyes I could tell when she was feeling. She was confused. She was happy. She was longing for something. It was plain as day in her eyes. And her eyes, they weren't dull anymore either, they were lively. Animous. Deep. But most of all, they were fascinating. Not one of her siblings had eyes quite like hers. Hers were extraordinary. Probably even more beautiful than her mothers. Gray. She managed to turn a gloomy color into one so intriguing it was damn near impossible to look away. I know I've described them to myself so much before but I could not get enough. They mirrored the sky just as it was outside right now. Storm on storm. Emotions raging in her eyes and water raged in the clouds. It was surprising to me how lost you could get in them just looking for a second.

"We have a lot of silences." she said quietly. "I don't like it when you're quiet. I cannot hear your voice. The one I've missed. The one I've dreamed about often. I could hear you everyday Percy. The last words you repeated to me played off in my head over and over and over again. 'I love you.' that was the last thing I heard before I never heard you speak again."

I didn't know how to respond to this. How could she remember that was the last thing I told her? Probably the same way I remembered. Hopefully the same was I remembered. Hopefully she longed to hear those words for as long as I've longed to say them.

She was looking at me expectantly. Like she was waiting for me to say something.

"I love you." I said without thinking . It just came out. It was true though. My heart was talking for once. Not my head. And for that I was greatful. If I had thought of what to say I would have screwed it up in the biggest way. Well maybe saying that had screwed it up.

"I love you too." or not.

She loved me still. After all these years, she still loved me too.

* * *

**Please review. thats all im gunna say. and im sorry about the ending. i forgot i need to do homework so i kinda just cut it short. if anyone has any ideas for the next chapter let me know.**


	5. goodnight

I jumped down abruptly from the bar stool and shoved my hands in my pockets breathing deeply. I wanted to jump for joy. I wanted to shout "Yipee!" like a little kid. But I needed to calm down and rationalize. She seemed to take it the wrong way though.

"Percy?" she asked. "What is it? What did I do wrong?" she placed her hand on my shoulder. I could feel her heat burning through my shirt where she touched me. My shoulder was burning. With...love.

My head snapped up at her. I didn't meet her eyes but instead focused on her lips. They were puffy and red, not too big but definitely not small. They were the lips you always dreamed of kissing. Soft to the touch but when they spoke they could have a bitter bite.

She had a little bit of cheese on her lips and it took everything I could not to bend my face towards hers and kiss it off. I withdrew my hand from my pocket, and shakily I ran my thumb across her lower lip slowly getting the cheese off. I brought my thumb to my mouth and licked it clean. I guess I didn't know what I was doing because when I finally looked back into her eyes I saw shock.

"'M sorry.." I mumbled blushing. I should've though about what it would mean to her touching her in such a manner. "I wasn't thinking."

"That never was your thing Seaweed Brain." A smile played at her lips as she used my old nickname.

"Annabeth chase." I said looking at her sternly. "Wise Girl." I softened up.

"Yeah Perce?" she whispered leaving her lips parted slightly.

"I've gone so long. So so long. Is it okay if I kiss you now?" I leaned forward toward her more.

She didn't answer me with words. She simply closed her eyes, and with her lips still parted, pressed them softly to mine.

Now I could go on and on about what I felt, how it felt, how I felt. And I will.

I felt everything rush back to me at once. I was surrounded by all of our good memories. When we were teens at camp and we would sneak off to have alone time, mostly to kiss and make-out, I remembered every single time.

I remember her sneaking into my cabin at night so we could lay side by side, never going farther than a soft kiss every now and then. We didn't want to rush. I remember her leaving my cabin just before wake up call and watching as she ran back into her across the way. Watching as her hair flowed behind her, glinting in the light of dawn while she was running away from me. I knew I would see her soon but it still hurt my heart to watch her go, see her back to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her off of the stool to where she was standing too. I held her tightly against me as I smashed my lips into her. I would let her tell me how far she was willing to go, I would let her take control, but not after I got my first kiss again.

People say you only have your first kiss once so make it special.

I say to hell with them. Your first kiss can happen over and over again. Multiple times. As long as its with the same person and you feel a different kind of special each time you kiss.

I had trapped her against my chest in an odd way. Her hands were flat on my chest and her head was tilted upwards. She was standing on her tippy toes trying to get closer to me, or so that I didn't have to lean down as far. And she felt like she was enjoying it just as much as I was.

After what seemed like a lifetime I slowly pulled my face back but kept her in my arms as I looked down at her grinning like a goof.

"I Missed you."

Her arms somehow escaped my hold and she reached up and cupped my face in her hands. She pulled my face down to hers and kissed me again before wriggling out and away from me slightly.

"I missed you too." she whispered softly.

I looked over at the clock and gasped. It was already eleven pm. Its funny how time flies in the most important situations. Gods she must be tired. I shouldn't keep her awake. I would make her go to sleep and if she feels up to it we would talk more tomorrow about whatever she wanted.

"Come on Annabeth, lets get you to bed." since when did I become so fatherly or protective? Since I got my girl back. I took her by the hand and led her back into my bedroom. I wasn't going to make her sleep on my probably dirty sheets.

"One second." I said as I pulled all the pillows and sheets off the bed. I went to my closet and got a new set out and hurriedly tried to make the bed. I wasn't coming along so good and I was getting frustrated.

Before I knew it she had taken a hold of the other side and help me fold the sheets over the bed. I guess this wasn't my thing. Or she was trying to be helpful seeing as she was using my bed.

"Thank you" I said just as I had pulled back the comforter for her to slip under. "You know where the bathroom is. There's clothes in the drawers and if you need me I'll be in the living room." I smiled at her letting her know I'm okay with her sleeping in my bed.

"Wait Percy." she caught me just before I closed the door.

"Yeah?"

"Please stay. In here with me." she said. I stepped back into the room. "I mean. Its a big bed and I don't need it all to myself. Besides. I really need to feel you right now. I need to know I'm not dreaming and I miss warm warmth at my side. We used to sleep together every night when we were together. Lets not start now."

That was probably the best thing she ever could have told me. Without a word I helped her into bed and crawled in beside her wrapping my arms back around her. I kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp and together we fell asleep.

* * *

**No, im not done yet even though it probably sounded like an ending. ive still got alot in store. but anyways this will be the last chapter i update till i get alot more reviews. im not updating because if people dont review how do i know i have readers? i dont care if the review says two words or alot. just to let me know i have readers. ive got about 4 more chapters already written but im not updating unless you comply with me wishes about reviews**


	6. im sorry

The light was coming in bright through my window. Usually I love how my window faces east so I can see the sunrise but this morning I hated it. I had had a long night and I wanted to sleep in. Was that too much to ask?

"Percyyyyyy." someone was prodding my side and it hurt. "Percy wake up." whoever it was they were getting more forceful.

"Mrahh." I groaned. "No no stop!" I yelled rolling over. I rolled over too far and the next thing I knew I was on the floor surrounded by the sound of giggling.

As I stood up I didn't know I was that close in proximity to the open nightstand drawer and I conked my head falling right back down on the floor, water springing to my eyes in pain.

"Betcha think that's funny too, eh?" I grimaced applying pressure to my head groaning. I couldn't stand up just yet, the pain was making me woozy and nauseous. It didn't register in my mind that Annabeth had left until I felt a cold icepack pressed to my head, replacing my hands, and her body in my lap.

"I gotcha Seaweed brain." She whispered low in my ear, seductively almost, her front rubbing against mine as she leaned forward into me to hold the icepack on. "Don't worry we'll get you fixed right up."

She smiled pressing her lips to my cheek softly.

"Ermmm whaa?" My mind went blank when it came to speaking. I didn't trust myself at all to even make a slight noise in hint it might give away my thoughts. What would you be thinking about if you had the love of your life in your lap pressed tightly against you with her lips against the skin of your face.

My breathing was erratic and I started shaking as I wrapped my arms around her backside holding her into me. The icepack fell to the floor and my lips found hers and then, just like last night, we were kissing again.

To know that she was still here and last night was real made me hungry. Hungry for love. I could feel a growl growing in my throat. I kissed her roughly and passionately my hands traveling the length of her body. She seemed to be enjoying it as much as I because she didn't pull back and she kissed back just as rough.

She still smelled like me. Wearing my clothes and washing with my stuff will do it. Damn she was sexy. She tangled her fingers in my hair knotting them up but it didn't hurt, my mind was preoccupied with other things to feel anything but happiness.

When I couldn't breathe anymore I pulled back. She had a serious look about her face when I opened my eyes to look at her. I didn't know how to react to her look. I think my happiness turned into scaredness from such an expression. I recognized it of course. It was the look she wore when she was concentrating hard on something.

* * *

**Okay. thats it. im done writing. im sorry. i have no more incentive to write anymore. i dont feel like writin anymore. besides i never was really any good at it. thanks anyways. sorry to disapoint you. but im done.**


End file.
